thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 15
Digitization #James Keene #FEMA Clearances? #US Navy Adv. Submarine facility, Brooklyn #Gunther kills Smuggler in raid. #Aston Greer -- Paul Jenkins / Captain Keene -- Simons #Reptile w/feathers, washed ashore @SoCal ##Superficial characteristics of a seagull #PRCS Wall Cloud #"There is another way to find Morgan Everett. He has a mistress named Beth DuClare. Remember that name. #Everett blinded by love? #Blue Kernel -- "BlueOS" ##"root" "reindeer flotilla" #USN off boat (Pentagon orders?) PRCHina on boat #Empty e-mail in shipOps #Song + Zhao only access to armory. Kang + Ling Zhaa -- Captain -- Simons #"Today some nice men came to school to see me. They said they were your friends and if there was ever a problem they would come and get me at school so I could see you. I told Mommy and she didn't seem to like that. Mommy says you will be back soon and I can't wait to go to the museum again. I love you Daddy. Hug and kiss, Lin :> " Analysis #Keene runs the submarine base at Brooklyn Naval. MilNet attach #FEMA apears to be running on a separate system of clearances aside from the typical angelic heirarchy. #The fun of this mission is dependent on your route into the boat. The boat sucks. #Saddening, though unsurprising news. Smuggler dies in a raid; Gunther is always one step behind. He's really taking Navarre's death personally. #Aston Greer is a tangential name at best -- we never hear or see from him despite the fact that he's the head of FEMA security. He is mentioned only once before here (as the director of MJ12 security, as luck would have it) and a handful of times later. Jenkins reports directly to Simons. Deus Ex could have hundreds of backstories into characters like these; agents, directors, high-sec people that we only get names and titles of. #SoCal gets its first sightings of transgenics with a greasel washing ashore. France, of course, has them running all over the sewers. Amazing that it's not international news yet. Gray Death is more important, sure, but Greasels are immediately lethal. Great cover-up thus far. ##Hell no -- greasels shoot venom. #One of my least favorite parts of the game. The boat has little to do with anything and is just a combat exercise. #Beth DuClare was, of course, Everett's love interest. It's entirely possible he was more focused on her than running the Illuminati. Omnia Vincit Amor, for better or worse. #Obviously a poke at DeepBlue, which had defeated Kasparov three years prior to DX's release. #Reindeer Flotilla...Santa Claus reference could be possible. More likely though, is TRON; Kevin Flynn used it as a password to gain access to his files way back when. #Unsurprising that there's a division in networks accessing the internet. Further emphasizes the idea of internet city-states. #Strange that there would be an empty e-mail in ship operations. #Chain of command going back to Simons. Odd that Kang + Ling don't have access to the armory, considering they're two steps out from Simons. #Absolutely heart-rending e-mail. It is safe to assume that you are directly responsible for the death of this girl's father, should you kill everyone on board. If you simply subdue or evade everyone, we can then assume that he dies from Gray Death exposure. The MJ12 machine is exceedingly efficient at containment. The hazmat suits probably have leaks or something, knowing how these things go. MJ12 cannot openly operate in the US yet, so covert ops is critical. Page 16 Category:Project Pages